Vitamin B12 binding proteins from a number of human tissues and body fluids can be isolated in homogeneous form in high yield using affinity chromatography or vitamin B12-Sepharose. These vitamin B12-binding proteins are utilized to elucidate their structural and functional properties. Particular emphasis is placed on the mechanism by which vitamin B12-binding proteins facilitate the cellular uptake of vitamin B12.